Everyday Scenes
by Sora Yuutsuna
Summary: [Collection] Here is a collection of dialogues on a given topic. Quarrels, friendship, love... Everything !
1. Engagement

\- Wait, Gii ! What's going on ? Why are you ignoring me ?!

\- You're wrong, Takumi... I don't ignore you...

\- Why don't you kiss me, Gii ? I thought that I was very important for you ! In fact... I'm just a crappy thing !

\- No, stop saying that, Takumi ! All you say is totally wrong ! You're my boyfriend, I love you and I want to spend my life with you ! I can die for you, I can kill for you, Takumi...

\- Stupid lies...

\- Why are you saying that, honey ?

\- Don't call my like that, Gii ! I know that your feelings are wrong !

\- Ok, suppose that my feelings for you don't exist ! So what ?

\- Since a month, you don't kiss me, you don't take me in your arms, you ignore me, and you speak a lot with Akaike-kun ! You love him more than me?!

\- No, not at all, Takumi ! Akaike is just my friend, I don't love him !

\- So why are you stressed since a month ?! You want to break up with me ?!

\- You're wrong again ! Please, calm down and listen to me, Takumi !

\- What do you want...

\- Accept this present.

\- A box ? What's inside it ? A diamond ? Earrings ?

\- You can... Open it...

\- Oh...? It's... A ring ! It's so beautiful... Thank you so much, Gii !

\- Hum... Takumi...

\- Yes ? What's wrong ?

\- Will... You...

\- Tell me !

\- Will you... Marry me, honey ?

\- Gii... Oh... Of... Of course I'll marry you !


	2. Jealousy

\- Hello, Misu-kun !

\- Stupid boy...

\- Uh ? Why are you saying that ?

\- It's not about you, Hayama... Don't worry.

\- About Shingyoji-kun ?

\- Yeah... This motherfucker...

\- Hey, calm down, Misu-kun ! What's going on ?

\- He loves someone else !

\- Wait, wait... WHAT ?!

\- I know it ! I'm not paranoid, Hayama !

\- You're joking... Shingyoji-kun isn't like that ! He loves you more than anything !

\- I can prove it !

\- Like what, Misu-kun ?

\- One day, I caught him in his room. He said ''You're so cute !'' at an another person. It means... That I'm ugly for him ?

\- Don't say that, Misu-kun ! You're not ugly !

\- Yesterday, I've seen him in the corridor. He laughed with his new lover !

\- Misu-kun...

\- What ?

\- Maybe this person is just his friend ! Don't be so stupid !

\- But... Hayama, I love him so much...

\- I know, Misu-kun ! Love makes you jealous...

\- Me, jealous ? Are you kidding me?

\- No. Hum...

\- What's up, Hayama ?

\- What's the name of this person ?

\- RinRin.

\- You're so stupid...

\- Why ?

\- Misu-kun... RinRin is a cat !

\- Uh ?!

\- You're jealous of a pet !

\- Oh no...

\- Douchebag !

\- Shut up... It's embarrassing...


	3. Meat

\- Hum... Arata-san ?

\- What ? Don't bother me, I'm reading my book !

\- Sorry... Hum... For the dinner...

\- What do you want ?

\- Can I have...

\- Meat ? Again ? You already ate it at the lunch !

\- But...

\- That's enough ! It's like if you eat dead animals !

\- What...?

\- Look at this picture of a cute pony, and say you don't want to eat it !

\- Arata-san...

\- Don't interrupt my speech !

\- I feel like I'm going to punch you...

\- Meat is bad for your health ! Animals don't deserve it ! Red meat give cancers !

\- Uh ?!

\- Listen to me, Shingyoji ! Don't eat animals anymore !

\- Shut up, Arata-san ! Let me speak !

\- What's up ?

\- I don't want some meat for the dinner !

\- Congratulations, sweety !

\- Uh ? ''Sweety'' ?

\- Sorry... Hum... Do you understand what I've said ?

\- Arata-san, I just wanted some fish !

\- Really ? Oh ! Hum...

\- Douchebag...

\- What ?! Repeat ?!

\- Uh... I have a Dutch bag !

\- You're joking...


	4. Karaoke

\- Hey, Akaike-kun !

\- Hi, Hayama-kun ! What do you want ?

\- Gii organizes a karaoke party. Do you want to come at this party ?

\- Of course, my friend ! Who else come ?

\- Hm... Let me think... There will be Shingyoji-kun, Misu-kun and Takabayashi-kun.

\- It will be cool ! Come on, Hayama-kun !

_**At the party...**_

\- It's your turn, Shingyoji !

\- No, I don't want... Thank you, Saki-sempai...

\- Please ! Do it for Misu !

\- What ? But... I don't have a good voice !

\- That doesn't matter, Shingyoji-kun ! Sing !

\- Okey... I'm going to sing ''Missing'' by Evanescence...

\- Good idea, Shingyoji-kun ! This is a very pretty song !

\- Hum... It's for you, Arata-san...

_Please, please forgive me,__  
__But I won't be home again.__  
__Maybe someday you'll have woke up,__  
__And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one :__  
__Isn't something missing ?__  
_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -__  
__You forgot me long ago.__  
__Am I that unimportant... ?__  
__Am I so insignificant... ?__  
__Isn't something missing ?__  
__Isn't someone missing me ?_

_[Chorus : __Even though I'd be sacrificed,__  
__You won't try for me, not now.__  
__Though I'd die to know you love me,__  
__I'm all alone.__  
__Isn't someone missing me ?]__  
_

_Please, please forgive me,__  
__But I won't be home again.__  
__I know what you do to yourself,__  
__Shudder deep and cry out :__  
__Isn't something missing ?__  
_

_Isn't someone missing me ?_

_[Chorus]__  
_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,__  
__Knowing you don't care.__  
__And if I sleep just to dream of you__  
__And wake without you there,__  
__Isn't something missing ?__  
__Isn't something..._

_[Chorus]_

\- Shingyoji...

\- I love you... Arata-san...


	5. Flowers

\- Hello, mister Hayama ! I have to give flowers to... Hum... Akaike Shouzou, it's that !

\- Okey... From who ?

\- Saki Giichi ! Why ?

\- GII, I'LL KILL YOU !

\- Yeah, Takumi ? What's up ?

\- You'll give flowers to Akaike-kun !

\- I'll explain to you.

\- Oh, I didn't need a explanation ! Thank you, Gii !

\- You're upset, Takumi ?

\- No... You believe it ?!

\- Calm down. Sit and listen.

\- No, I don't want !

\- You don't understand...

\- Okey ! I'll take my affairs and leave this high school !

\- Wait, Takumi ! Wait !

\- I thought you were faithful... I was wrong !

\- Takumi.

\- What again ?!

\- What day will come tomorrow ?

\- Hum... The december 7, why ?

\- What is this day ?

\- I don't know and I don't care !

\- You're so stupid...

\- Hey !

\- Tomorrow is Akaike's birthday !

\- Uh ?!

\- You're so funny, Takumi !

\- Don't say that !

\- Hum, guys... I'm here, don't forget me...

\- Oh sorry, mister Postman ! Hum... Can you give me the flowers ? Tomorrow, I'll bring it for Akaike. Thank you !

\- This guys are really weird...


	6. Moonlight

\- Good evening, Arata-san...

\- Hi, Shingyoji !

\- Why are you in the music room ?

\- I'm playing the piano and looking at the moonlight.

\- You can play the piano ? I didn't know that !

\- Now, you know that I can play the piano, Shingyoji.

\- What song are you playing, Arata-san ?

\- Hum... The ''Moonlight Sonata'', the 1st mouvement. Do you like it ?

\- Yeah ! You play very well, Arata-san !

\- Thank you...

\- I imagine a barque on a calm and quiet lake in the night... It's beautiful...

\- Yeah...

\- What do you imagine when you hear this song, Arata-san ?

\- Well, hum... I imagine...no...I imagine...

\- You look nervous ! What's up ?

\- Nothing, it's nothing...

\- Tell me, please !

\- Okey... Hum... When I hear this song, I imagine you... You look at the sad and rainy landspace throught the window. You look concentrated, thoughtful. I come into your room, and your turn to me. I see your pretty smile, and your shining eyes...

\- A...Arata-san...

\- I know that I'm wicked with you, but... This is the first time that I love someone... And this person loves me too... I want to improve his daily, render him his joy, and be with...him...forever...

\- Arata-san ? Are you crying ?

\- Sorry... In fact, I'm...low...like a...little boy...

\- No, Arata-san. You're human, like anybody else. Your tears prove that you're not a robot.

\- Shingyoji...?

\- I prefer when you show your real emotions, Arata-san.


	7. (Actors) Hope

_(This dialogue speaks about Tomo Yanagishita (Tomo-kun) and Keisuke Kato (Kei-chan), the actors of the 1st movie.)_

\- Thanks for your work!

\- You're welcome, director!

_**Two hours later...**_

\- Hey, Tomo-kun!

\- Hm?

\- What's wrong? You look thoughtful.

\- Nothing. Thanks, Kei-chan...

\- I feel that something is wrong. What's happened before the shooting?

\- I'm just a little nervous...

\- About the love scene?

\- Y-yeah...it disturbs me.

\- Why, Tomo-kun?

\- You're not my lover, and I'm not dating you. Our characters are supposed to love, right?

\- Yes.

\- But...they are so distant...that love scene scares me, Kei-chan...

\- Calm down, Tomo-kun. I've something that could help you.

\- What is it?

\- I'm Gii, you're Takumi. Now, kiss me.

\- W-what? I can't do that!

\- Oh, come on! We're alone! And you're an actor, yes or no?

\- Yes...?

\- An actor should be able to play all the roles offered to him. You were chosen to play the role of Takumi Hayama, it means that you can do it.

\- I see what you mean, Kei-chan, but... And if Takumi's feelings are mine too?

\- I don't understand.

\- The feelings that Takumi feels for Gii are the same as those that I feel for you, Kei-chan. It tortures my mind. I know that you don't love me but... How often I dreamed that you kissed me? How often I hoped that you would take me in your arms? How often I wanted that you would kiss my neck?

\- Shhh, Tomo-kun...it's my turn to speak...

\- Uh?

\- I thought the same things than you...

\- Kei-chan?

\- Gii's feelings for Takumi are mine too, Tomo-kun.

\- You...you love me too, Kei-chan?

\- Yes, Tomo-kun...


	8. Ghost

\- AKAIKE! WAKE UP!

\- Don't scream like that, Gii! There are persons who sleep...

\- I don't care! There's a ghost in the dormitory!

\- Are you kidding me? Ghosts don't exist.

\- I swear it to you! I saw a ghost in the corridor!

\- Okay... We will check it...

_**Twenty five minutes later...**_

\- There's nothing, Gii!

\- He's surely hidden!

\- You get on my nerves with this history...

\- Search again!

\- Okay...

_**Half an hour later...**_

\- What's this thing?!

\- It's the ghost ! AAAAAAHHH!

\- _You will die, dear students..._

\- How are you, stupid ghost?

\- _I'm Kurotsuki, the 1__st__ director of this school... I was killed by one of my students... I came back for revenge..._

\- Don't kill us, please!

\- _Too late, my son... I will kill you!_

\- It's ridiculous, Gii! It's not a real ghost!

\- Yes, it is!

-_ Come here, my dear Saki Giichi..._

_-_ How he knows my name ?

\- _How do you want to... Hey, don't moving!_

_\- _I'm not moving, ghost.

\- _Because of you, I'll fall!_

_\- It's not my fault, sempai!_

_\- You're so..._ _\- AAAAAAHHHH!_

_**Sound of two bodies how fall.**_

\- It hurts...

\- Help me...

\- Takumi?! Shingyoji?!

\- H-hi, Gii... Happy Halloween...

\- It was a joke, Saki-sempai...

\- Gii, you're so stupid...

\- Why are you saying that, Akaike?!

\- You know that now : ghosts don't exist!

\- Shut your mouth! You two, come at my room! I'll treat your pain!


	9. (Actors) TV Station

_(This dialogue speaks about the actors of the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th movies, Hamao Kyousuke and Watanabe Daisuke. BACS TV really exists.) _

\- Welcome to BACS TV, everyone! I'm Watanabe Daisuke, nice to meet you! And behind me, there are the BACS boys Sato, Kriss, Itachi and Hayate!

\- And me, I'm Hamao Kyousuke, nice to meet you too!

\- We begin with some questions! Okay, Mao?

\- Uh? Yes, of course...

\- First question please, Sato-kun!

\- Do you like boys or girls? Daisuke-san, answer first.

\- Okay! Hm...I think I like girls.

\- YOU IDIOT!

\- Mao? Are you okay?

\- Y-yeah. It's nothing, Dai-chan.

\- Come on, you became white like aspirin!

\- Don't worry about me. So! I'll answer this question! I prefer boys.

_**Hysteria from the audience.**_

\- I didn't know that, Mao!

\- Shut up and answer the questions, douchebag!

\- Okay, don't scream like that! Next question, my dear Kriss!

\- What do you want to do right now?

\- I want to eat some fried fish, I'm hungry!

_**Laughs of the audience.**_

\- And you, Kyousuke? What do you want to do right now?

\- I don't want to answer...

\- Oh please, Mao! Your fans want to hear your answer!

\- F**k my fans, yeah! And you too!

_**Audience is shocked.**_

\- Don't be so vulgar! It's a TV program, kids can watch you!

\- I don't care! I go out of this crappy TV station!

\- Wait, Mao!

\- Leave me-...

_**Daisuke is kissing him. New hysteria of the audience, and wonderment of the BACS boys.**_

\- Dai-chan...?

\- I love you, Mao.

\- But you said that you like girls...

\- Yeah, but it was thoughts! Thoughts aren't always real.

\- Oh...!

\- Your answer to the question?

\- I want to kiss you too, Dai-chan... I love you...


	10. Cherry blossom

_**Under a sakura tree...** _

\- Hi, Shingyoji!

\- Good morning...

\- Hm? What's up?

\- You know that...our relationship has lasted since one year...

\- Yes, I haven't forgotten that. I've a gift for you!

\- What is it?

\- It's a red thread.

\- ''Two lovers are related by the red thread of destiny''...

\- Yes! Take it, Shingyoji. I have the same at my wrist!

\- Thank you, Arata-san...

\- You're welcome!

\- Hum...

\- What's wrong, Shingyoji?

\- I've a gift but...

\- Yes?

\- I don't know if you love it...

\- Offer me your gift, we'll see what happens!

\- Okay... Come on, Shin-kun, you can do it...

_**He pulls Misu's shirt and kisses him passionately.**_

\- Shingyoji...?

\- You're like cherry blossoms : gorgeous when they grow, majestic when they fall, like a lotus floating on a lake. Your beauty is that of the purity of this flower.

\- Really...?

\- Yes. Your eyes are as shining as stars. Your skin is as sweet as gentle wind.

\- Shingyoji... You're embarrassing me...

\- Oh? S-sorry!

\- That doesn't matter...oh look!

\- What's up?

\- Cherry blossoms are falling !

\- It's so beautiful...

\- Like you.

\- A-Arata-san?

\- You're my cherry blossom, Shingyoji...

\- Arata-san...


	11. (With Saku) Special thanks

\- Hi everyone! I'm Saku-chan, nice to meet you ! Today, I'm with Mao for thank one person...

\- Your cats?

\- Can you shut up, please? Nobody needs to know that I've got 2 cats!

\- Too late, the audience heard that!

\- Oh shit...

\- Anyway! Your family?

\- No.

\- Me and Dai-chan for _Takumi-kun series_?

\- Thanks for this movies, they're very touching, you and your partner are so cute! But I want to especially thank...

\- The realisator!

\- Are you searching to die?

\- Okay, I stop...

\- I want to especially thank my corrective, StarSlingerSnitch! You agreed to help me, corrected my faults, provided advice! Thank you very much, sister! You're the best!

\- And your 2 followers?

\- Ah, I almost forgot! Thank you, my followers! You're so cool!

\- Saku-chan?

\- Yes?

\- You know, the chapter 9 of this fiction...

\- What's the problem, Mao?

\- Why I insult my fans?! It's not my real behavior!

\- This is a FANfiction, my dear friend! The writers can write all they want!

\- This is injustice! I call my lawyer!

\- Do it and I'll post this one-shot that I wrote on Takumi and Shingyoji!

\- WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

\- I'm... Diabolical! Mouhahaha!

\- Help me, please...


	12. Book

\- Gii!

\- What's happening, Takumi?

\- This is about this crappy book! I don't understand anything!

\- It's in french, Takumi. This is normal that you don't understand anything, douchebag!

\- Ah...that explain everything.

\- Give me this book, I'll translate the resume.

\- You understand french, Gii?

\- A little. Anyway! Let's see...

\- Is it complicated?

\- I haven't finished.

\- Is it a horror story? Or about Jack The Ripper?

\- Shut up, Takumi, I'm working on it!

\- I know! A science fiction story!

\- SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!

\- Okay, mister Translator! I shut my mouth!

\- THANK YOU!

_**Half an hour later...**_

\- Have you finished, Gii?

\- Yes, I'm done!

\- Cool! What's the story?

\- Oh my God, Takumi...

\- What's up, Gii?

\- You read erotic books behind my back?!

\- No, never! I'm not a perverse! I'm faithful!

\- There is "restricted to adults only" written on this book!

\- Seriously? What's the title?

\- ''50 Shades of Grey''...

\- But Shingyoji swore to me that it was a comic story!

\- Your sweet Shingyoji is a liar...I'll kill him!

\- Wait, Gii! Don't hit him!


	13. Androgynous

\- Akaike-kun! Have you got a boyfriend?

\- Yes.

\- Really? What's his name?

\- Ah! It's a secret!

\- Oh please...

\- No, Takumi.

\- You're not funny...

\- I'm not a humorist, this is normal that I'm not funny.

\- Can you show me a picture of him?

\- That would be risky, Takumi...

\- Why?

\- I have my secret, and I don't want you to find it!

\- Akaike-kun...

\- What?

\- I promise that I'll respect your secret if you tell it to me.

\- Okay...

\- Where is the photo?

\- Here...

_**He gives the photo to Takumi.**_

\- Thanks, Akaike-kun!

\- What do you think?

\- Oh, he's not bad. He looks beautiful!

\- Thank you...

\- What's his origin?

\- He is british.

\- Really? Oh cool!

\- His name is Andy.

\- Pretty name!

_**Suddenly...**_

\- Hi, my love!

\- Honey! How are you?

\- A...Akaike-kun...

\- Yes, Takumi?

\- Andy is a girl!

\- Look carefully at the picture.

_**Takumi looks at the picture.**_

\- Douchebag...she is androgynous.


	14. Maid

\- Hey, Shingyoji! Today is Misu's birthday!

\- I know, Saki-sempai...

\- What's up?

\- I haven't any gift for him...

\- I've a good idea for you!

\- Really ? Tell it to me!

\- I've a maid costume for you.

\- What?!

\- Misu likes maid cafes, no?

\- Yeah but...I'm not a girl!

\- You look a lot like a girl!

\- Oh shit...

_**Evening comes.**_

\- Good evening, Shingyoji!

\- Good evening, Master...

\- Shingyoji? What's this costume?

\- I'm your maid for this night, Master...

\- My...maid?

\- You can lie down on your bed, Master...

\- You look like an idiot, Shingyoji...

\- But...I thought you'd like it...

\- It's...my gift?

\- Yes! Saki-sempai told me that you like maid cafe! He had a maid costume and he gave it to me...

\- Shingyoji, you're an idiot.

\- I know! - My perfect gift is you.

\- A...Arata-san...? - For this night, you can call me ''Misu''.

\- Okay... - Come on, lie down next to me !

_**Shingyoji obeys.**_

\- Hey...

\- What's up, Shingyoji ?

\- I love you...Misu...


	15. Liar

\- Hey, Takumi!

\- Hello, Gii...

\- Uh? What happened, honey?

\- I-it's...

\- Yes ?

\- It's...over...

\- What? Repeat that!

\- It's over!

\- Takumi, you're so cruel!

\- Gii?

\- I love you so much, you can't do it!

\- I'll explain to you, Gii...

\- I want to kill myself right now because of you, Takumi!

\- No Gii, don't do it! This is not about us...

\- You're lying to me!

\- No, Gii!

\- Liar!

\- No!

\- Liar!

\- Stop, Gii!

\- Liar!

\- SHUT UP!

\- What?

\- This is not about us, Gii!

\- Compared to what?

\- It's about the movie!

\- What movie?

\- ''The Exorcist''...

\- No ! Not my favorite movie ! I want to kill myself right now !

\- Gii...


End file.
